Feeding Fears
by Misolho9
Summary: Sometimes, a problem can make someone suffer really bad. But, if that person keep holding the pain, it will just get worse, affecting not only him, but the people who care about him. Ratchet, who is in a similar situation, makes his best friend really worried. Clank will go after it and discovers what is bothering the lombax.


**My second story! I'm really glad that some people actually liked the first one, this motivated me to write more =D Let me tell you something about this one, I wanted to write a story where the reader doesn't understand what is going on, and in the ending, everything is revealed. Then, just read until the end, okay?**

 **If you don't know, I'm Brazilian, so my English is not the best. Notify me if you find a grammatical mistake.**

 **This story happens after the Ratchet & Clank movie.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **[I do not own Ratchet & Clank, it belongs to Insomniac Games]**

* * *

 **Feeding Fears**

Clank knew that sometimes his lombax friend would stay awake until late working on his projects or trying to fix an airship, but this time, he was exaggerating. Every single day in the recent week, he stood awake until 3:00 or 4:00 AM, and their normal work time begins at 9:30 AM. Ratchet almost was not sleeping; reason for he have dark circles on his eyes.

This night, it wasn't different. It was 10:00 PM, the robot was about to enter in the recharge mode for the night, and saw the lombax downstairs fixing a ship. Clank made a sad face. He have already tried to make his friend going sleep, but that was useless, Ratchet would just say that he was fine, and return to his work, nothing else. Besides, the last times that Clank did that, the lombax replied in an aggressive and irritated tone, making the robot worry even more. Ratchet was not like that.

It was right that something was disturbing his friend, but he seemed that he would never tell Clank what was going on. This time, Clank would try again, he was determinate to make Ratchet tell. The warbot went downstairs and tried to talk with his friend.

"Ratchet?" The lombax turned around and looked to the robot. He seemed terrible, his eyes were red with dark circles around them, and definitely, he was tired. Why then would he refuse to sleep?

When he looked to Clank, all those _things_ came in his mind. Then he quickly broke the eye contact. That was making he remember things that he didn't want to.

"If you will try to make me sleep or something else, save it". Ratchet said while fixing an airship engine with his wrench.

"If you keep doing this, you will become ill. You must get some rest, Ratchet".

"I'm not going to," Replied the lombax, already losing his patience, once he knew that the robot would try to make him stop.

"Why, then?"

"Because... I don't want to!" Ratchet didn't wanted his friend to know what is going on.

"I know that something is disturbing you, Ratchet! I'm not stupid, and you never acted nor talked to me like that. You know that I just want to help you, but I can't if you not cooperate". Clank said, calmly.

Ratchet stopped working, but still looking to the ship. He begun to feel that pain again.

" _Should I tell him? NO! I'm not going through that again!"_ Thought the lombax.

"Clank, leave me alone. There is NOTHING wrong with me!" Ratchet lied. "Just go to sleep!" Said the lombax in an aggressive tone.

"No I'm not. I can't stand seeing you like that anymore. I want to know what is wrong" Even with his friend yelling at him, Clank was very patient.

"I don't WANT your help, and I don't NEED your help! GET OUT, stupid robot!" That really hurt him. Clank just made a sad face and replied, calmly.

"You know, Ratchet, sometimes words could hurt if do not think before saying them. Tell me: Are you really my best friend?" That got Ratchet surrounded. He had no ways out this time. The sentence that Clank just told reminded the lombax exactly what have he been… dreaming. Ratchet just couldn't believe, his stupidity made him tell things that he doesn't want to. Now, besides his fear, he hurt emotionally his friend.

"Very well… Good night, Ratchet" Clank finished, while turning around to go upstairs. The lombax couldn't resist anymore. He felt the tears forming in his eyes, but he was not letting them out. He didn't wanted to. Moving away from the ship, the lombax dropped his wrench on the ground, making a loud noise, and looked to the robot.

"Clank" The robot stopped and turned his face to look to Ratchet, while making a serious face. "Do you know why exactly I am avoiding sleeping?" Ratchet continued. The robot thought that finally, the lombax would tell him, so he stood there, listening. However, he was still upset.

"That's what I'm trying to understand, Ratchet. Go on" The lombax tried to find the words, he simply couldn't do it.

"Is that I… I am…"

"You…?"

"I-I have been…" The lombax was having problems in finishing his sentence. Explain how he was feeling was hard, his voice was beginning to broke and the tears were fighting against him to leap out. Clank noticed that, and tried to help.

"Peace yourself, Ratchet. Just calm down and tell me what is disturbing you".

"I…" The lombax felt the tears now leaping out his eyes and touching his golden fur on his face. Every time he tried to tell Clank what was happening, he would feel the pain inside him increasing. He couldn't stand that anymore. "I can't, Clank. I'm sorry!" Then he ran away from the robot, going upstairs.

Clank still couldn't understand why his friend was acting like this, and since the lombax couldn't even tell what was wrong, it probably was serious.

The robot started to think. Probably the lombax didn't want to sleep because of nightmares, but Clank could not prove this at all. However, he remembered when he asked Ratchet what was his fear, and his friend replied saying only two words in a serious tone: " _losing you_ ". Not only that, but the warbot noticed that his recent question about his friendship with Ratchet obviously have affected the lombax, by seeing how he reacted. However, the warbot now had an idea on how making the lombax talk. It wasn't going to be good, but if it was for help his friend, Clank would do it.

When Clank reached their room upstairs, he found the lombax sitting on his bed, covering his eyes with his hands and ears low. The robot slowly walked towards it, climbing Ratchet's bed and sitting on his side.

"Are you alright, Ratchet?" Clank asked, already knowing the answer.

No replies were given, the lombax just stood there, shivering a bit. Then, the robot put one hand in his friend's back, and calmly spoke:

"Ratchet, I can understand that you're not feeling well. Please, seeing you like that makes me suffer too, and I don't wanna see you going through this anymore. If you keep hiding your pain, it will just get worse, don't be afraid to talk to me" This made Ratchet look in Clank's green eyes.

"Just relax and slowly tell me what the problem is. There's just me and you here, don't be afraid, alright?" Clank continued.

"A-Alright" Ratchet suddenly spoke. Then, he continued, "Clank, I don't wanna sleep because I'm… I'm afraid of the nightmares, very 'aggressive' nightmares. Every single night is the same thing, they would just wake me up, scaring me, and coming again by the moment I close my eyes" Ratchet started blinking his eyes repeatedly to avoid some tears.

"And what are these nightmares about, Ratchet?" Clank asked, having an idea of what could be.

"That is the problem, pal" The lombax started shaking "It's about… You. Every time I shut my eyes I… I hear your voice saying things like ' _I hate you'_ or ' _Go die, stupid lombax'_. Besides, on my dreams, sometimes I see you in front of me saying that I'm ridiculous or that you never saw me as your real friend. Worst of all, I remember clearly that times that you hit me hard with my own wrench, either shooting at me, and then just insulting me while walks away, leaving me to die." Ratchet finished his sentence with his voice breaking and wiping numerous tears from his eyes.

This shocked Clank more than anything did. He just couldn't imagine him saying that things to his best friend, neither beating him. No surprises that Ratchet was really suffering, since his nightmares were exactly about his worst fear. Now knowing the problem, Clank regretted hardly for questioning that thing, he could imagine the fear of the lombax from listening things related to his dreams on real life, especially coming from his own friend. The robot felt sorry for Ratchet, this situation remembered him when he have just discovered his fear of lightning, making the lombax worried and help the poor robot. Now it was time to do the opposite.

"Ratchet… Stop fighting against it. Just let it out, I'm right here." This made Ratchet broke down. He suddenly grabbed Clank, pulling him into a tight hug, and then he started sobbing hardly, letting the tears leap out from his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry C-Clank"

"Don't talk, Ratchet. Just let it out". This just made Ratchet broke even more. Clank then hugged him back and put his head on Ratchet's chest, closing his eyes.

For several minutes, the lombax just stood like that, crying, with his robotic friend in his arms. For more than one week, he kept holding that pain and fear inside him, avoiding alerting Clank. Now all his resistance against those nightmares simply broke down like a rope breaking. However, he wouldn't need to deal with that much longer, because with the comfort and hand from the best friend, everything's would be alright.

After a while, the lombax seemed to calm down, and spoke between sobs "Clank (sniff) I'm sorry (sniff)". The robot opened his eyes and replied.

"For what, Ratchet?"

"For (sniff) insulting you earlier (sniff) and saying that I (sniff) don't need your help. I-I didn't mean (sniff) to…"

"That's alright Ratchet, I'm aware of that, and don't worry about it"

"No, pal. I've (sniff) hurt you emotionally. I should never have (sniff) said that." More tears begun to fall from Ratchet's eyes.

"I understand why did you said that, my friend. I know that you were nervous and scarred. Just relax." Clank wanted to apologize for asking if Ratchet was really his best friend earlier, but the robot didn't want to make things get worse, so he decided not remembering that.

"C-Clank… Please… Don't leave me… I don't wanna lose you".

"Ratchet, you must know that leaving you is the last thing I would do in my life. You're more than just a friend to me, you are my family too, and I would never say those things to you. You will not lose me".

After that, the lombax slowly stopped sobbing, and replied.

"Thanks pal" Even though he wasn't crying anymore, he still was scarred and shaking a bit.

"Ratchet, whenever you feel scarred or that pain, don't be afraid on telling me. If you keep these things to yourself, you will just increase them, or better saying, feed your fears". Clank stopped for a moment. "Promise me that you won't do this anymore".

"I… I promise."

The robot looked to the clock, which was showing 11:00 PM.

"Ratchet, I believe now you are feeling better, so you should try to sleep" The lombax's ears lowered after this sentence. He didn't want to be alone again, so he kept hugging Clank.

"Is that I… don't wanna feel alone, I'm still scarred a little of those dreams" Clank already knew what his friend was proposing.

"You want me to sleep with you?"

"That sounds good, I would appreciate it" Ratchet replied, making a sad smile. He lied down, still holding his robotic friend. Clank snuggled on the embrace, resting his head on Ratchet's chest. The robot actually liked being in the arms of his best friend, it made him feel comfortable and secure, besides, it was really warm.

When he was almost drifting off, Ratchet suddenly spoke "Thanks, Clank, for helping me". The robot just smiled and replied.

"Anytime, Ratchet".

Both of them slept well on that night. No nightmares would return so soon.

* * *

 **My second Fan fiction is finished. Hope you like it.**

 **Remember: My main language is NOT English, so take it easy if you find a grammatical mistake.**

 **See you soon. Peace!**


End file.
